This invention pertains to a system which can be used to register operating parameters of an engine, particularly an internal combustion engine, as a function of the engine's operating speed. For example, it may be desirable to graph the dwell angle of the engine's ignition system and other operating parameters as a function of the speed of the engine. Knowledge of such operating parameters as a function of engine speed is greatly to be desired so as to enable other components which may be driven by the engine to be properly designed.
However, it is not an easy task to adjust the engine speed to precisely the speed desired in order to allow accurate measurement to take place. Therefore, when operating characteristics of the engine are to be graphed as a function of engine speed utilizing a plurality of engine speeds in order to draw the graph, an expensive and time-consuming process has previously been necessary.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a system for registering operating parameters of an engine, particularly of an internal combustion engine, which enables the measurement process to take place in a fast and economical fashion.